Quand la lecture devient un supplice
by Ametoile
Summary: OS Harry essaye de lire un livre,pourquoi essaye ? tous simplement parce qu'avec des amis comme les siens, cela s'avère très difficile...HP/DM et autres couple en fond


**Coucou! alors voilà c'est le premier OS que je publie et j'ai vraiment hésitée mais bon comme dit Uncle Ben's "lancez vous"!xD (ok je sort...)**

**Disclaimer:** Seul les conneries m'appartiennent le reste c'est à JKR qu'il faut dire merci xD

**raiting :** T mais relations homosexuelles donc a par si vous êtes masochistes ceux qui ne veulent pas lire sortiront xD

**Note de l'auteur **: Cet OS est une expérience personnelle que je ne souhaite à personne ^_^

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

**Ametoile **

* * *

- Dis Harry tu crois qu' Hermione voudrait que je lui offre des fleurs ? Je te demande ça parce que elle en parlait avec Parvati et donc je….

Ça c'est Ron, depuis qu'il sort avec Hermione, il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il ne vienne me demander si à mon avis,Hermione voudrait qu'il fasse ci ou ça. J'ai beau lui répéter que je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour ça et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller voir sa sœur, il finit toujours par revenir. Mince alors, est-ce que je lui demande ce qu'il pense que Draco voudrait que je lui fasse moi ?!( je ne dis pas cela dans ce sens bande de pervers !)

- Ron, qu'est-ce que Hermione aime par-dessus tout au monde ? Dis-je d'une voix lasse.

- Euh….les livres ?répondit-il en hésitant comme si j'allais lui dire dans deux seconde que c'était une question piège.

- Et bien voilà t'a trouvé ! Tu n'a plus qu'à aller lui acheter un livre sur les fleurs .De un ça ne fane pas et de deux cela satisfera l'appétit spirituelle de ta petite amie pendant au moins une ou deux heures ce qui lui fera oublier de t'obliger à faire tes devoirs.

Ron me regarda comme si j'avais inventé une boite à confiserie illimité ce qui équivalait pour lui à la huitième merveille du monde puis il me répondit :

- Bordel Harry, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- T'es devoirs. répondit-je laconiquement.

Il me fit un grand sourire pour ensuite sortir de la salle commune d'un pas précipité. Poussant un soupir, je repris ma lecture ( eh oui ça m'arrive, seulement je ne lis que quand j'en ai l'envie !je suis un rebelle que voulez-vous !) Pour être déranger une nouvelle fois quelque minutes plus tard par un Seamus complètement surexcité.

- Dis !Dis!Dis !Harry c'est quoi des films x ?!

J'écarquillais les yeux face à la question de mon ami avant de piquer un fard monumentale, mais où avait-t-il bien pu entendre ça ?! Et pourquoi venait-il me poser la question à moi hein ?!

- Qui t'a parlé de cela Seam' ?demandais-je tout de même en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est Dean qui en parlait avec Colin mais ils n'ont pas voulus m'expliquer ce que c'était ! Dis tu va me le dire toi hein ?!me demanda Seamus avec de grand yeux larmoyant.

J'allais surtout tuer Dean et Colin dès que je les verrais !

- Euh Seamus, c'est pas que je ne veux pas t'expliquer mais……commençais-je lentement mais je fus couper par la voix du blond qui avait baissé la tête et qui murmurait :

- Bien… très bien…. je comprend que tu ne veuille pas me le dire Harry…, c'est un truc moldu après tout je ne peux pas comprendre, c'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude d'être à l'écart pour ses choses là de toute façons….

Je soupirais, mais ils allaient me rendre dingue un jour !!Pourquoi ne suis-je pas allé à Serpentard bordel ?! Ils n'auraient jamais osé me poser des questions comme ça là-bas ! J'adore Seamus ( je parle sérieusement là !),c'est un mec adorable avec ses cheveux blond vénitiens et ses grands yeux marrons. A cause de son attitude un peu enfantine, j'ai tendance à me sentir responsable de lui et je le défend toujours quand les autres le taquine ( ce qui ma valu le surnom de mère poule par Ron)et donc c'est toujours à moi qu'il vient poser ses questions bizarres(et plus ça va plus je me dis que ce n'est pas le seul).

- Bon d'accord je vais te le dire ! Mais je te préviens ,après ça je ne veux plus jamais qu'on reparle de ça ok ? !

Seamus redressa sa tête vivement et me sauta dessus avec un grand sourire.

- Merci merci mercii !

Elle étaient où ses larmes de crocodiles ? Et sa tête de désespéré ? Et c'est là que j'ai compris , je venais de me faire avoir (encore une fois) !Le pire c'est qu'il sait comment me faire flancher cet idiot , il a juste à me faire des yeux larmoyant et une moue désespérée et je cède. Ma bonté me perdra! Je repris ma lecture après avoir expliqué une dizaine de fois (le temps qu'il comprenne) à mon ami ce qu'était un film pornographique et après avoir répondus à toute ces questions sur le sujet; à savoir si c'est une tradition moldue d'en regarder et si tout le monde peut y participer (comment voulez vous répondre à ça sérieux?, j'ai du bafouiller pendant au moins 5 minutes!).Je n'ai même pas le temps de reprendre ma lecture que Lavande m'arrache mon livre des mains et me sort :

- Tu liras après Harry,c'est un cas de force majeure là. s'écrie t-elle en jetant mon livre (hey!) sur une des table puis elle disparue pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard en tenant une robe dans chaque mains. Blaise m'a invitée à sortir ce soir et j'hésite entre cette robe bleu turquoise ou cette robe rose!T'en pense quoi ?

Voldemort n'a pas réussi à me tuer ( quoi ?! C'était soit lui soit moi…en plus je venais de me mettre avec Draco alors… ) mais je crois que mes amis y parviendront...

Je sort de mes pensées quand je sens le regard perçant de Lavande sur ma personne. Ah elle attend que je lui réponde là c'est ça ? Et merde! Mais ils me prennent pour une fille ou quoi ?! Bon je me décidai à répondre en voyant l'air agacé de ma camarade de classe.

- Je dirais la bleu, elle va bien avec tes cheveux.

- Ok je vais mettre la rose alors,merci Harry !me répondit-elle sans se rendre compte qui si j'en avait eu quelque chose à faire, sa phrase aurait pus me blesser.

Une heure plus tard alors que j'étais complètement absorbé par l'intrigue de mon livre,des gloussements s'élevèrent d'une table près du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assis. Je relevais la tête, exaspéré en me demandant ce que j'avais bien pus faire pour mériter ça ?(ok je n'ais pas fais mon devoir de potion mais est-ce vraiment une raison valable ?) pour me retrouver face à deux filles de troisième année qui murmuraient en me lançant des regards énamourés du coin de l'œil,pensant être discrète ce qu'elles sont autant qu'un dragon qui éternue. J' essaye de faire fis des deux dindes mais elles gloussent tellement fort que je suis obliger de lire une phrase plusieurs fois pour la comprendre. Agacé je me lève, monte dans mon dortoir et m'avachis sur mon lit. Je vais enfin pouvoir lire mon livre en paix pensais-je en souriant mais le destin avait décidé de me contredire aujourd'hui car la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée et je pus voir un Neville complètement angoissé en sortir et tourner la tête dans tous les sens. Son visage s'éclaira quand il me vit et je soupirais,sentant arrivé la question. Et bizarrement le destin ne me contredit pas cette fois( maudit sois-tu!).

- Ah Harry tu es là ?

Je roulais des yeux intérieurement, l'art de poser des questions inutiles par Neville Longdubat.

- Tu n'aurais pas vus mon rappeltout par hasard ? Je le cherche depuis tout à l'heure. continua-t-il voyant que je ne répondais pas ( qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre de toute manière?).

- Il est dans la poche de ta cape Neville, tu l'as mis là hier soir pour ne pas l'oublier.répondis-je blasé.

- Ah oui c'est vrai !

Il courut jusqu'à son lit et prit sa cape dans ses mains. Il allait fouiller dans la poche gauche mais je l'interrompis.

- La droite Neville, la droite.

- Oh !ah oui…!

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit une sphère remplie de fumée rouge.

- Oh non ! J'ai encore oublié quelque chose ! S'exclama-t-il en soupirant.

- Tu n'avais pas dit à Luna que tu l'accompagnerais voir les sombrals hier ?lui rappelais-je.

- Mais oui c'est vrai, il faut que j'y aille. dit-il en regardant sa montre- la troisième de l'année et on était que au mois de novembre- merci Harry !

Je regardais l'heure,16 heure , Dray devait avoir finis son cours de potion particulier, alors je décidais d'aller le voir .Je me rendis dans la salle commune ( ouf personne!)et je pris le pull que j'avais laissé sur le fauteuil car il faisait toujours plus froid dans les cachots. Je sortis ensuite de la salle commune et je me rendis dans les sous-sols. Alors que passais devant la salle commune des Serpentard ( Dray à une chambre personnelle vu qu'il est préfet en chef), le tableau s'ouvrit et je n'eut pas le temps de voir qui en sortait qu'une tornade blonde me sautait dessus.

- Harry !

- Bonjour à toi aussi Pansy,tu m'a l'air en forme ! Dis-je en essayant de la repousser doucement car je commençais à étouffer.

Un rire s'éleva derrière nous.

- Aide moi au lieu de rire Blaise ! Répondis-je en le fusillant du regard.

- Pans' je sais que tu adores Harry mais tu l'étouffe là !Dis t-il d'un ton amusé.

La jeune fille s'écarta brusquement, gênée.

- Ah oui,excuse moi Harry ! Je me suis un peu emportée mais je suis si heureuse. s'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je la regardais sautillée partout,amusé. Elle n'était pas du tout le fille que je pensait qu'elle était il y quelque mois,en effet il s'était avérée que Pansy jouait un rôle -ainsi que Draco et Blaise- et qu'elle était en fait une jeune fille très gentille mais très -trop -énergique.

- Et quelle est la raison - je vis à ce moment là Blaise me faire des signe négatifs de la main-…de cet enthousiasme ?demandai-je un peu hésitant à la fin au vu du comportement de Blaise.

Et là ce fut la catastrophe, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas écouté Blaise ?!Pourquoi cette plainte désespérée, c'est simple ça fait plus de dix minute que j'ai posé cette question à Pansy et elle n'a toujours pas finie .Blaise m'a laissé tomber depuis cinq minutes déjà en prétextant qu'il avait une recherche à faire à la bibliothèque ( menteur !);

- Et voilà et on s'est embrassés et on est ensemble maintenant.

Vous vous demandez de qui elle parle? De Seamus et elle, eh oui d'après ce que j'ai compris (ou écouté plutôt) Ils se seraient rapprochés ces dernière semaines et seraient devenus plus que des amis.

- Je suis content pour vous. Lui répondis-je sincèrement.

- Tu ne saurais pas où sont Hermione et Ginny ? j'aimerais leur dire !!!!

L'énervement me gagnait peu à peu .Encore une question mais ils se sont passé le mot aujourd'hui ou quoi ?!

- Hermione doit être à la bibliothèque et je ne sais pas pour Ginny. Lui dis-je brusquement. J'allais voir Draco là. Lui dis-je en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. A toute à l'heure Pansy.

Je me mis à courir pour lui échapper ( non je n'exagère pas ça se voit que vous ne connaissez pas Pansy vous!) et j'arrivais vite devant un tableau représentant un serpent et un lion enlacé ( quoi ? je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien!) et je prononçais le mot de passe.

- Potty. Dis-je d'une voix ferme.( là c'est une idée de mon petit amis mais comme il ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise que cela faisait poufsouffle il a mis Potty au lieu de Harry, tu parle les autres le charrient comme même mais bon moi je suis tout bêtement heureux ).

Il est là,assis dans un des fauteuil vert émeraude de son salon privé, magnifique comme d'habitude, il fait son devoir de métamorphose. Il se lève dès qu'il m'aperçoit et nous nous embrassons quand je le rejoins près de son fauteuil.

- Tu m'as l'air un peu sur les nerfs. constate t-il en souriant amusé. Les Griffondors courent à ta perte mon amour.

- Les Serpentard aussi si tu veux mon avis ! Fis-je en bougonnant.

- Pansy.

Ce n'était pas une question, ils savait que son amie pouvait être fatigante avec son énergie débordante.

Il se rassoit et je fais de même mais dans un autre fauteuil .Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous parler pour connaître l'état d'esprit de l'autre. Il comprend que j'ai besoin de calme donc il n'ajoute rien et je peux enfin reprendre la lecture mon livre. Je soupire de bien être. Une heure plus tard ,alors que je suis presque à la fin de mon livre ,je remarque que Draco a finit ses devoirs et qu'il a l'air de s'ennuyer.

On non pitié qu'il ne s'y mette pas aussi sinon je sens que je vais péter une durite .Merlin si tu m'entends…

- Dis Harry ?

Et bah il a pas l'air en tout cas…

- Oui ? Répondis-je en grinçant des dents.

- Tu m'aimes ?

Et là je sais pas si c'est à cause du fait que je ne savais toujours pas si John allait sauver Brenda ou si c'était à cause de toute leurs questions débiles mais j'ai explosé.

- AH NAN MAIS TU VAS PAS T'Y METTRE TOI AUSSI ! MAIS J'EN AI MARRE VOUS VOUS ETES PASSES LE MOT AVEC VOS QUESTIONS DEBILE OU QUOI?! ON PEUT MEME PAS LIRE UN LIVRE TRANQUILLE DANS CETTE FICHU ECOLE ET APRES ON DIT QU'IL FAUT S'INSTRUIRE !

Et après mettre époumoner (comme Hermione quand Ron parle la bouche pleine) je suis partis d'un pas précipité en claquant la porte, laissant derrière moi mon petit ami les yeux exorbités.

Quelques heures plus tard,après le dîner.

Je suis assis dans mon fauteuil près de la cheminée dans la salle commune, je me suis calmé depuis plus de deux heures déjà et je suis allé m'excuser pour mon comportement( un peu )hystérique à Draco pendant le dîner en lui expliquant la raison. Il n'a rien dit. Il m'a juste souris en me regardant d'un air compatissant ( ce que je peux l'aimer ce mec!).

Il n'y a personne dans la salle commune pour le moment et je peux enfin finir mon livre,enfin j'espère. Je me méfie maintenant, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arrivé. Et a peine ais-je pensé cette phrase qu'Hermione dévale les escaliers de mon dortoir suivis d'un Ron rêveur (beuh ! Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils ont fait là haut !).Et merde mais je vais jamais le finir ce livre.

- Harry, T'as vu ce que Ron m'a acheté ? Me dit-elle en me montrant le livre sur les fleurs que j'avais conseillé au roux l'après-midi même. Ma meilleure amie me regarde avec un grand sourire tandis que derrière elle Ron me fait le signe de la victoire.

- Il m'a dit qu'au départ il voulait m'acheter des fleurs ! Tu as vu comme c'est originale !

- Oui, oui. fis-je évasivement en essayant de leur faire comprendre que j'aimerais bien reprendre ma lecture.

- Tiens Harry tu n'a toujours pas finis ton livre ?me demande mon meilleur ami. Tu ne lis pas très vite.

- Tu l'as commencé en début d'après-midi pourtant, et il n'est pas très épais. Renchérit la jeune fille.

Franchement je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui prône la violence ( surtout après ce que la violence m'a fait enduré) mais là franchement en regardant mes meilleurs amis me fixer d'un air étonné, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de les étrangler.

Sérieusement la prochaine fois que je lirais un livre il faudra que je pense à m'enfermer(ou à enfermer le reste de Poudlard).

THE END

* * *

Voilouchhhhh

que dire ? à part que maintenant je me cache pour lire xD

nan sérieusement, j'espère que vous avez aimés, si c'est le cas tant mieux sinon bah tant pis vous aurez juste une mort sur la conscience xD (ok ok j'arrête mes délires pourris xD)

Bisxx Amy

^_^


End file.
